


Pansamantala

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, bestfriends!kaisoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Pansamantalang unan.Sa tuwing ika'y nahihirapan.Pansamantalang panyo.Sa tuwing ika'y nasasaktan.-Callalily
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Pansamantala

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe

Pagkatiklop ng kanyang laptop, sunod sunod at malalakas na pagkatok ang naging dahilan upang mapatakbo si Jongin sa kanyang front door.

Sa labis na pagmamadali ay hindi na pumasok sa isip nito na hubo pala siya sa itaas na parte ng katawan.

"Sino yan?" Tanong pa nito sabay sulyap ng oras sa wall clock.

Walang nagsalita sa likod ng pintuan subalit isang pagkatok ang naging sagot ng tao sa kabilang parte. Ngunit dis oras na ng gabi, iisang tao lamang ang nasa isip ni Jongin ang nandoon.

Kaagad niyang binuksan ang pintuan para sa bisita. At bago pa maaninag ni Jongin kung sino iyon ay mainit at mahigpit na yakap ang bumalot sa kanyang katawan.

Jongin chuckled at niyakap lamang pabalik ang kanyang bisita. Mahigpit na yakap.

"Late na, namiss mo ba ako ng-" Bago pa matapos ni Jongin ang sasahihin ay napahinto siya ng maramdaman ang malamig na patak ng luha sa balat ng kanyang dibdib. Doon siya naalarma at bumuntong hininga lamang upang yakapin ng mahigpit ang bisita. "Andito lang ako Kyungsoo. Nandito lang ako." Ani nito habang ang mga palad sa bewang ni Kyungsoo ay unti unting nagsayaw upang i sooth ang umiiyak na lalaki.

Jongin don't need to ask. Batid niya at sigurado ito sa dahilan kung bakit sumugod ang bestfriend niya sa kanyang condo dis oras ng gabi. At lalong nag igting ang theorya ni Jongin ng makarinig ng paghikbi galing sa bisita.

"Nag-away na naman kayo no?" He asked despite of knowing the understand.

Paulit-ulit na.

Paulit-ulit na naghihiwalay.

Paulit-ulit na takbuhan si Jongin.

Paulit-ulit na umaasa si Jongin na sana totoong hiwalay na.

Subalit,

Paulit-ulit na nagkakabalikan ang dalawa.

"Ayoko na Jongin, hihiwalayan ko na talaga siya. Pagod na ako."

Pagod din si Jongin, pagod ng umasa't masaktan.

"Gusto mo magpahangin? Roadtrip?" Jongin cupped Kyungsoo's cheek and made the latter face him. Isang tipid ngunit sinserong ngiti ang ibinigay ni Jongin, mata ay hindi makaalis sa magandang mukha ni Kyungsoo while thumbing every remnants of his tear staining his cheek.

"Tagaytay.." Kyungsoo answers. Jongin laughed at muling ibinalot sa kanyang maiinit na bisig ni Kyungsoo, kung pwede habang buhay na ganoon sila.

  
Si Jongin ang nagprepare ng kanilang necessities, phone, charger, wallet, powerbank, jacket and blankets, bottled waters. There's nothing much to pack sapagkat uuwi naman sila, not much food at bibili na lamang sila sa madadaanang convenience store or bukas na fast food chains.

Bagamat malungkot at clingy, nakayakap si Kyungsoo sa braso ni Jongin habang pababa sila ng unit. Mag aalas diyes sa gabi ng sila ay umalis ng unit.

Jongin opened the door ng kanyang kotse para kay Kyungsoo at nag jog siya patungo sa driver seat, but he and Kyungsoo shared a look ng pagkabukas niya ay nandoon si Kyungsoo, hands on the steering wheel.

"Can I?" Nguso nito, a pout which is Jongin's weakness. Yung nguso na laging tumutunaw kay Jongin. But it's not the time para ma lure ng mahikang si Kyungsoo Do kaya umiling si Jongin.

"Not now, not when you're broken hearted."

"Aww, you dont trust me din." Lalong humaba ang nguso ni Kyungsoo and Jongin knew it's his downfall.

"Fine." Sagot niya defeatedly at muling nagjog pabalik sa upuan ni Kyungsoo.

They buckled their seatbelt at si Kyungsoo ay nagmaneho na palayo.

Humupa na ang traffic sa kalsada subalit hindi ganoon kabilis ang pagpapatakbo ni Kyungsoo. Sakto lang, walang nagmamadali at parehas nilang nais ienjoy ang roadtrip.

What makes the best roadtrip? Companion and some good music.

Bestfriends man subalit madaming differences ang dalawa, Kyungsoo's into singing samantalang it's always dance for Jongin. Kyungsoo loves r&b and jazz for Jongin. Kyungsoo is stick to one samantalang si Jongin ay palaging nagpapalit ng kasintahan, well, not really lovers, hook up lang.

Pampawala ng feelings, feelings sa tamang tao pero hindi na pwede.

Kaya heto, napagdesisyonan na Maroon 5 ang featured artist nila for the trip. 

"Sunday Morning rain is falling," Birit ng dalawa, mga boses nila nag haharmonize perfectly at kung kakantahin man nila with a live band, wala ng mag aadjust during the performance. "Steal some cover share some skin.."

Random ang mga kanta sa stereo, nakalabas na ng EDSA si Kyungsoo at dumaan pa ng NAIA. The two agreed to take the longer route sapagkat mahaba pa naman ang gabi at walang nagmamadali. 

"Naiihi ako Ni," Reklamo bigla ni Kyungsoo at si Jongin naghanap na ng bukas na fast food chain sa kalsada. Wala pa siyang nakikita kaya hininaan na muna ang aircon ng kotse, fully knowing na it could trigger Kyungsoo's toilet run. 

"Sige lang, bilisan mo muna ang pagpapatakbo." Kyungsoo complied at parehas umaliwalas ang kanilang mga mukha ng makakita ng bukas na McDonalds.

Kyungsoo pulled over and parked, they agreed na mag take out na din ng foods at nagugutom na silang pareho.

Kyungsoo went to the comfort room samantalang si Jongin naman ay pumila sa isang bukas na counter at napa check sa phone. No need na pumili ng order, he knew what Kyungsoo would want at siya, he too already has his usual sa fast food chain.

"Ni," He's only distracted ng sumulpot si Kyungsoo sa gilid niya. The man, side hugging him kaya Jongin wrapped an arm sa balikat nito. 

"May gusto ka pang iba or usual na?" 

"Damihan mo yung nuggets please, tsaka gusto ko ng soup. Ay Ni, dito na natin kainin yung soup. Tapos mag rice na din tayo." 

Inayos ni Jongin ang glasses na suot ng bestfriend, he's frowning at Kyungsoo. 

"Hindi ka ba nagdinner? Gutom na gutom ah." Tila sila ay magkasintahan, sa gitna ng pila sila ay patuloy na nagyayakapan, hindi alintana ang mga mata at dilang sila ay kinukutya. 

"Hmm. I walked out from the dinner." Typical Kyungsoo.

Nag step forward ang dalawa and when it's Jongin's turn to order, si Kyungsoo ay kumawala at naupo sa bakanteng lamesa kung saan kita ang kotse ni Jongin. 

Nangangalumbaba si Kyungsoo ng bumalik si Jongin dala ang isang tray ng order. 

"Hey, Uwi nalang tayo if you chooses to be sad." Turn ni Jongin ngumuso, nalulungkot sapagkat nandito siya, nag eeffort to make his special someone happy who only busies himself sa pagiging malungkot.

That earned a smile from Kyungsoo.

"The best talaga ang Nini ko!" Tumabi si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at sila ay kumain na. 

"Kelan ba ako naging hindi?" 

After emptying his bowl of mushroom soup, Kyungsoo burps and Jongin laughs. Kumuha ng malinis na table napkin ang lalaki at pinunasan ang nagniningning na labi ni Kyungsoo, salamat sa fatty food na kinain at naging irresistible lalo ang mapupulang hugis pusong labi ng mahal ni Jongin. 

Kyungsoo then excused himself, naiihi na naman dahil sa dalawang bowl ng mushroom soup.

While waiting, dumating naman ang tatlong box ng chicken nuggets ni Kyungsoo kasama ng hashbrown at large drinks.

Jongin waited on his car, naka lean ito at nagyoyosi habang naghihintay kay Kyungsoo. Nakatingin siya sa sapatos kaya hindi napansin ang pagdating ng lalaki na agad hinablot ang yosi. 

"Ni, diba sabi ko gusto kita makasama ng matagal. Sige ka pag nagyosi ka-" 

"Magcacancer ako?" Jongin went on at inakbayan si Kyungsoo. "Sakay na, I'll drive from here."

"Eeeh, promise me!!! Hindi ka na magyoyosi!" Pamimilit ni Kyungsoo and Jongin only chuckles. 

"Hmmm, I can't."

"Eeeeeeeh~"

"You take it out on me cause you got troubles at home.. Nananana, listen babe," Si Jongin ang nagcoconcert, LSS siya sa isang kanta ngayon which is very fitting sa sitwasyon ng puso niya. Si Kyungsoo nakatingin sa kalsada habang nakikinig sa musikang ngayong lamang narinig. "..we can get out here. You can take my car and drive away all your fears.."

"Ang ganda nung kanta. Sino kumanta?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

"Soo, aaaah-" Sinubuan naman ni Kyungsoo ng nuggets si Jongin. Patuloy siyang nakikinig sa kanta habang naghihintay ng sagot. "Hurt People, Hurt People, The Script." 

"Oh, nice. Ganda ng mga messages ng kanta nila, I heard a few.." 

"Yup, concert sila dito. Watch tayo?"

"Sure. Basta libre mo." Humalakhak si Jongin sa naging sagot ni Kyungsoo at tila nakalimutan na may lamang pagkain ang bunganga kaya he ended up coughing. "Coke coke!" Agad siyang inabutan ni Kyungsoo ng coke at agad siyang uminom, ang palad ni Kyungsoo nasa likuran niya, soothing him down.

Binabaybay ng dalawa ang kahabaan ng CAVITEX. Pagkatapos ng tawanan at kulitan, umusog si Kyungsoo kay Jongin until his arms snaked around the latter's braso and rested his head sa balikat nito.

Sinulyapan siya ni Jongin at ng magtama ang paningin tumawa ng mahina ang nagda-drive. 

"Antok na?" Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Hotel nalang tayo?"

"Yaw ko nga, mamaya may balak ka pala sakin.."

"Aba, sino ba tong nagsusulat ng love letter sakin noong third year highschool tayo?" Kyungsoo gasped dramatically at tumingin kay Jongin, their faces are dangerously close but Jongin's the only one whose aware of it. Siya itong tila sinakal sa maalimuyak na mahika ni Kyungsoo kahit amoy nuggets talaga ito. 

"Eh hindi pa ako expose sa mundo noon, akala ko ikaw lang yung pogi kasi ikaw lang naman ang araw araw kong nakikita." 

"My dearest Nini, maaring mag iba ang paningin mo sakin kapag nabasa mo- hajwkwlqlhy." Hindi na natapos ni Jongin ang panunukso ng takpan ni Kyungsoo ang bunganga niya. 

"Jongin naman! Bakit mo pa naaalala ha? Tagal tagal na noon!!" Jongin remembered every word he wrote kasi hanggang ngayon, nakatago parin ang mga sulat na iyon, sapagkat ito ang mga naging dahilan kung bakit siya nainlove sa kanyang bestfriend. Kung sana ay nagka lakas loob din ito katulad ni Kyungsoo, kung sana ay umamin siya. Siguro hindi siya nasasaktan ngayon, sana more than bestfriends sila.

"Hahahaha! Aminin! Poging pogi ka sakin!" 

"Oo! Pero noon yun, noong hindi ko pa narerealize na malulunod pa pala yang kapogian mo." 

"Aba huyyyy!" 

"Eeh, quiet na, nap lang ako." Nakangiting pumikit si Kyungsoo, ulo muling dumikit sa balikat ni Jongin.

Nagpark si Jongin sa isang pampublikong lote pagkadating nila ng Tagaytay. Nasa hood sila ng 4x4 ni Jongin, nakahiga at pinapanood ang mga bituing nagniningning.

Malamig ang ihip ng hangin, doble na ang suot na hoodie ni Kyungsoo samantalang si Jongin, ay nakabalot sa blanket na dala. Ang kaninang mainit na kape ay ngayon maligamgam na. 

Alas dos na ng umaga, inaantok na ang magkaibigan subalit si Jongin, he can't seem to sleep knowing na ang lahat ng oras ng ito ay pansamantala. He's Kyungsoo's temporary even if the latter is his priority. He rolled on his side at tumingin kay Kyungsoo, no star could be as prettier as his bestfriend. 

"Soo.." 

"Hmmm?" 

"Nothing."

Kyungsoo looked at him. 

"Ni," Hindi kumibo si Jongin, mata niya nasa labi ni Kyungsoo, doing his best na pigilan ang sarili na hagkan ang mga iyon. "Thank you.." Ang mga paningin umakyat sa mata ni Kyungsoo and Jongin fell once again. 

Muli siyang nahulog, nainlab sa mga matang nais maging kanya. 

"Alam mo naman na gagawin ko ang lahat masaya ka lamang." Jongin answers simply. Every word, he means it.

At ilang saglit pa, ang nilalamig na palad ni Jongin ay sinakop ng init ng pinagtagpo ni Kyungsoo ang mga palad nila kaya si Jongin intertwined their fingers together. Tightly. 

"Ayoko sa lahat ay makita kang umiiyak. Kasi Kyungsoo, pucha, hindi mo deserve. Sadyang napaka ganda ng mata mo upang pinturahan ng kalungkutan."

"Poetic naman pero walang pwet.." Biro ni Kyungsoo, sadyang mabulaklak na ang dila ng bestfriend niya. 

"Ano ba yan!!!! Seryoso naman ako Soo! Ikaw na nga tong minamahal ako pa tong inaasar mo.." Humagikhik si Kyungsoo, mata nawawala sa labis na pagtawa. 

"Sorry. Masyado kang seryoso. Diba sabi mo mageenjoy tayo?" Tumango si Jongin, agreeing. "Good.." Umusog si Kyungsoo at nag snuggle sa dibdib ni Jongin. Gusto niya ang init ng bestfriend.

Si Jongin ay naiwang mulat, mata ay nasa itim na kalangitan, naghihintay ng falling star para maipagdasal na sana ang lalaking yakap ay maangkin, na sana si Kyungsoo ang maging kanya. 

"Ni, mahal kita." Bulong ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib niya dahilan upang ang braso ni Jongin ay humigpit pa, niyakap pang lalo ang mahal niya.

When Kyungsoo fell asleep at ng matapos humiling sa lahat na dumaan na falling star, maingat na kinarga at inilipat ni Jongin si Kyungsoo pabalik sa sasakyan. 

He tucked Kyungsoo to safety bago siya nagmaneho pabalik sa kanilang realidad.

Inaantok man si Jongin, hindi parin bumabagsak ang mata niya. Lalo na at hindi maialis ang mga ngiti sa labi ni Kyungsoo habang paakyat sila pabalik sa unit ni Jongin. 

Mataas na ang sikat ng araw, alas singko ng umaga nagdrive si Jongin pabalik subalit naabutan nila ang banggaan sa Bacoor at sila ay na stuck sa matinding traffic.

Si Kyungsoo ay puno pa ng energy at nahahawa si Jongin sa energizer niya, nakaback hug ito sa bestfriend pagkalabas nila ng elevator, ang dalawa ay nag-aasaran lamang.

Subalit ang mga ngiti sa labi ay mabilis na nawala ng makita ang isang lalaking nakatayo sa labas ng unit ni Jongin. 

Ang kanyang mga braso ay unti unting nag loosen hanggang sa makatakbo na si Kyungsoo patungo sa naghihintay. 

"S-Sehun, anong ginagawa mo dito?" 

"Soo, sorry. I'm an asshole last night. Patawad patawad.."

Nasa likuran lang si Jongin, nanonood habang nakatikom ang mga palad, nagdadasal na sana tuluyan ng maghiwalay ang dalawa. 

Hindi nakasagot si Kyungsoo kaya biglang lumuhod si Sehun sa harapan ng nobyo.

"Kyungsoo, alam ko asshole ako, ilang beses kitang napaiyak, nasaktan pero mahal na mahal kita," Ng makita ang hawak ni Sehun na kumikislap na singsing alam ni Jongin na gameover na para sa kanya. Talo na siya. Wala ng pag-asa. "Will you marry me Kyungsoo Do?" 

At ng marinig ang malakas na Yes ni Kyungsoo, doon na lumayo si Jongin. Hindi upang bigyang ng privacy ang magkasintahan subalit upang bigyan ng espasyo ang pusong nabibiyak, upang lumayo at hayaan ang sariling makahinga. 

Isa, dalawa, tatlong hakbang. Pagkasara ng elevator, tuluyang bumagsak ang mabigat na mga luha. 

Game over. 


End file.
